


Idiots Can't Catch Colds

by BetterInFiction



Series: Own Devices [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Living Together, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quarantine, Rating May Change, Scent Kink, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: “You. Me. Quarantined for two weeks. Anything could happen.”“Yeah. I may kill you." Or I may fall in love with you.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Own Devices [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891162
Comments: 35
Kudos: 206





	1. Day 1

“Ugh what day is it?” Naruto groaned, smacking his head against the wood floor.

“Naruto it’s only been four hours.” Yeah, Kakashi was definitely going to ask Sakura for a very strong sedative. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, how had this happened? He looked over at Naruto sprawled on the floor, a painfully bored expression on his face. They were currently just outside of the village in a small house. Because Naruto and Kakashi had gone on a mission, come back, and now were quarantined. He sighed again, letting himself slide down the wall and stretching his legs out next to the young man’s.

“This is so stupid Kakashi! I’ve never even been sick!” Naruto whined, shooting upward, blue eyes wide.

“Then this will be a really boring two weeks for you,” he joked, but something flashed across Naruto’s face.

“It’ll be a boring two weeks for _us,_ ” he reiterated. “You’re not catching whatever this is either.”

“You really don’t listen when people talk, do you?” he couldn’t help but smile. It was good to know that even after saving the world that some things didn’t change with the blonde.

“I _was_ listening,” he pouted, flopping back on the floor. “It was just a bunch of medical shit that I couldn’t really understand. You know how Sakura gets.” Kakashi hummed in response, it had been rather complicated. Their last mission had been guarding a supply caravan to Kumo, it really didn’t need such high-profile ninja like he and Naruto, but the teen had been driving Tsunade up the wall with his restlessness and it ended up being a good opportunity to teach Naruto one-handed seals. They had even finished ahead of schedule, but apparently one of the small towns they had stayed at reported some strange illness and now they were here. Trapped in this small house for two weeks together.

 _Give me strength_ , Kakashi sighed, remembering how difficult Naruto could be when he was bored. Kakashi wasn’t sure how he was going to manage either, with Naruto’s scent in his nose and warm chakra brushing his senses. It was comforting and dizzying at the same time and he wasn’t sure when it had cracked down the walls he had built. With the War, and then subsequent missions, he had been able to avoid him, and put distance in between them, but for the next two weeks that would be impossible.

“Well at least I’ll be able to practice my seals,” he brought his arm up.

“Wait!” Kakashi jumped forward, grabbing his wrist. Wide blue eyes blinked at him.

“Why?” He asked, looking innocent.

“Do I need to remind you that we’re going to be stuck in this house for the next fourteen days?” Kakashi asked, not letting go of his wrist.

“Uh, no? We were just talking about this Sensei,” he frowned, leaning in close, too close, Kakashi could see the little flecks of black and white his eyes. Kakashi took a sharp breath in through his nose, that pesky scent clogging his mind, and let it out slowly.

“Naruto, remember what happened to that cart you were practicing on?” He asked slowly.

“Yeah it blew up,” Naruto nodded, not getting it.

“And what were you _doing_ when it blew up?”

“Practicing my seals… oh,” his face fell.

“Yeah, so you see where I’m coming from,” Kakashi sighed, letting Naruto’s hand fall.

“Argh! This is going to be so boring!” He yelled, flinging himself backwards again.

“You can practice your seals, but absolutely no chakra use,” he sat back again, leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling.

“But how will I know it’s working?”

“You won’t,” Kakashi shrugged and Naruto let out another frustrated sound, it was still so easy to rile him up. “It’s all about the muscle memory remember?” A dissatisfied grunt came from the floor. “Once we’re out of here, you can blow everything up to your hearts content.”

“Hey! I have way better control than I used to!” Kakashi met the glare, raising an eyebrow. “It’s not like I meant to blow up the cart,” he grumbled, looking away.

“I know,” he sighed, glad his mask hid his slight smile. The next thirteen and a half days were going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is probably mostly G rated but I haven't finished it yet so who knows.
> 
> ALSO  
> Seriously though, wash your hands, wear a mask, follow the guidelines.


	2. Day 3

“Well you haven’t killed each other yet,” the wood clone of Captain Yamato smirked from where he stood on the porch.

“It’s only day three,” Kakashi sighed, leaning against the doorframe. It hadn’t been totally awful, but the house was small and it felt like they were tripping over each other. Or rather, it felt like Kakashi kept tripping over Naruto the more he tried to create space. He took in a deep breath through his nose, trying to clear out the smell of citrus and grass but it was no use, the scent was on him now. “How long did you bet we’d hold out?”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about Kakashi, I would never take part in such childish games,” Yamato lied but he could see that mischievous glint in his eye.

“Ah whatever you say Tenzō, just know that it’s only fair to share whatever you get off of us,” he teased.

“I’ll take that into consideration. How is everything going with you two? Anything come up?” He asked and Kakashi eyed him carefully, he had known the man for awhile and he could tell when he was prying.

“Well neither of us have developed any symptoms if that’s what you’re asking. That _is_ what you’re asking isn’t it?” He straightened, he was not going to have this conversation with Yamato when the person in question was still sleeping in the other room. He should probably wake him up soon, it had been nice to relax after the extensive travel they had done but they really needed to establish a routine or something. His years of Anbu training already had him up before the sun, but Naruto on the other hand needed a bit more incentive to get up at a decent hour when there wasn’t a mission. Maybe he should summon the pack to help…

“Of course, unless there’s something else you want to talk about? You seem awfully relaxed,” Yamato grinned, gesturing to the fact that he was still in his undershirt and a pair of sweatpants instead of his full uniform.

“Goodbye Captain Yamato,” Kakashi said tersely, taking the supplies that the clone had brought and closing the door in his smug face. He pushed his hair back with a sigh, Yamato was too smart for his own good sometimes. He pulled his mask down to his chin and sunk his teeth into his thumb. “Go wake up Naruto,” he said to Bull after the pack materialized, the dog nodded and ran into the one room followed by Ūhei, Bisuke, and Guruko. They had always liked Naruto’s company. It seemed that they had also gone completely soft for him.

“What’s going on Boss?” Pakkun asked, looking up at him with a bored expression.

“I’ll explain later,” he waved the pug off just as there was a strangled yell. “Good morning!” he greeted cheerily as the disgruntled teen emerged from their room.

“Good morning my ass,” he grumbled, running his hand through his hair and wincing at the slobber coating his bangs. “Did you tell Bull to sit on me and Ūhei to lick me?” He pointed accusingly at Bull and the other dogs.

“Not exactly, but you can’t argue with results,” he joked with a shrug, “Let’s eat.”

“We should play a game or something,” Naruto suggested later, breath puffing out of him in time with the push ups he was doing.

“A game?” Kakashi asked, “Like one of Gai’s challenges?” Naruto snorted and flopped over to his back.

“Well maybe, if we get really bored,” he chuckled, rolling into a sitting position and lifting his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow. Kakashi pointedly tried to ignore the sharp cut of the tan hip and ridge of abdominal muscle that was visible. It was good to see Naruto healthy again though after his recovery. He could still picture him still and lifeless on that mound of sand with Sakura’s hand in his chest.

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘Springtime of Youth’ we’ll switch over to you practicing breaking genjutsu, and it won’t be pleasant,” he threatened darkly, bringing his hands up to form a sign.

“Pfft Kurama won’t allow me to stay under a genjutsu,” he grinned for a moment before his eyes unfocused slightly as the fox interjected.

“Are you so sure about that?” Kakashi smiled wickedly as the teen blanched.

“When the hell did you two become so chummy?” Naruto shook his head with a grumble.

“I’m likable,” he shrugged, dropping his hands back into his lap.

“Yeah whatever,” he grumbled while making a face. “Anyways, I was thinking of a question game.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “You know,” Naruto rolled his eyes. “Like I get to ask you something about yourself and then you answer and then ask me one.”

“I already know everything I need to know about you,” he said saccharine, not liking where this was going. Naruto was already carving out a blonde jinchuriki shaped hole in his chest and he knew that he wouldn’t be afraid to just keep digging until there was nothing left.

“You don’t know _everything_.” His eyes sparkled and Kakashi felt something bitter unfurl as he tried to think of what that could mean. “But come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be a bundle of laughs,” he smiled sardonically. “Fine, but ground rules,” he held his hand up as Naruto’s face lit up. “Only five questions a day.”

“You really know how to take the fun out of everything,” the blonde pouted. “Five isn’t enough, we need at least twenty!” _Twenty questions a day?_ He was already regretting this decision.

“Five,” Kakashi remained firm, crossing his arms.

“Fifteen?” He tried.

“Five.”

“You do realize that means you can only ask me five then too right?” He leaned forward, smiling as he attempted to switched tactics, savior of the world Naruto might be, negotiator he was not. But Kakashi could admire his determination and he was always fond of the way his blue eyes shone when he became set on something. “Ten.”

“Okay, two questions it is then,” he stated, getting up to leave the room.

“No, no, wait! Five is great! We can do five!” Naruto pleaded, scrambling up on his knees. Kakashi eyed him, letting him dangle for a moment longer.

“And we can skip.”

“Hey no, that completely defeats the purpose!” He glared at him but again he didn’t budge. “Fine! You can skip once, but then the question doesn’t count for the total. And you have to answer _truthfully,_ or, or _,”_ he trailed off.

“ _Or?_ ” he prodded, it’s not like Naruto would be able to tell if he was lying in the first place. Not that he would immediately be compelled to lie.

“Or, I don’t know!” He threw his hand up in frustration. “The liar has to do anything that the other wants.”

“Within reason,” he cautioned, not wanting to get trapped in something completely ridiculous. _Too late since you’ve already given into this so easily,_ he thought mildly. Naruto nodded, his face completely serious but his eyes were bright and enthusiastic. _I’m so screwed,_ he sighed and took Naruto’s outstretched hand, giving it a shake before hauling him to his feet. “Fine.” The serious face dissolved and was replaced with a wide smile, blue eyes closing with the force of it. _Yep, completely screwed._

“Great I’ll start,” Naruto smiled and then frowned while Kakashi waited patiently. “Dammit!”

“Can’t think of anything?” He asked, actually surprised.

“Well I wasn’t actually expecting you to agree!” He snapped, “Don’t worry, I’ll think of something.”

“Oh believe me, I’m shaking in my boots.”


	3. Day 4

“Kakashi-sensei do you miss your Sharingan?” Naruto asked suddenly, propping his chin on the table and Kakashi paused in cleaning up their lunch. Once Naruto had time to think he had been relentless and, as usual, unpredictable in his questions and Kakashi had greatly underestimated how sly Naruto could be in trying to get him to answer. Naruto on the other hand never seemed to have a problem answering whatever he threw at him.

“I can’t say that I do,” he hummed. “Even though I can’t really use Raikiri anymore but I’ll just have to think of something new I suppose. Why?” He looked over his shoulder at the teen, blue eyes downcast. “Spit it out Naruto.”

“Well, it’s just,” he started, heaving himself back up to sitting. “It’s been a year and you still keep your eye closed or covered.”

“Oh,” he said lamely. “It’s a force of habit,” he shrugged it off, he had spent nearly twenty years keeping Obito’s eye covered, it was still hard to believe that it was gone. He heard Naruto get up and turned to find him examining him closely.

“Are you sure? You could tell me if I messed up or something, it wasn’t like I knew what I was doing,” Naruto squinted up at him.

“That makes me feel much better,” he responded drily and Naruto snorted, hauling himself up on the counter next to him.

“That’s not-” he huffed, shaking his head. “It was more instinct than anything else. Sakura grilled me on it after but there wasn’t anything I could tell her. It was just,” he paused, pouting slightly and looking at his hand in his lap, “I knew your eye was gone and that I wanted to fix it, that’s it. There’s a lot of stuff I did that I didn’t really understand.”

“It wouldn’t be _you_ otherwise,” he teased, earning another indignant huff in reply. “But the eye is fine.”

“You’re not just saying that?” Naruto prodded, leaning in to try and get a good look. 

“Do you want me to prove it?”

“Can you?” Kakashi sighed and tried to level a dark look at him, but Naruto flashed a grin.

“You know, you’re just as persistent as ever,” he drawled unamused, but Naruto’s smile only grew.

“Yeah, yeah, come on let’s see it!” Naruto urged, scooting closer on small counter. Kakashi sighed again, looking skyward for a moment. But he brought his head back down and Naruto was looking at him with that same determined stare that he had when they were about to start wind training and so he slowly opened his eye. Blinking a few times to dispel the blurriness and sensitivity. It always felt strange now when he didn’t immediately feel the familiar pull of chakra and it was odd not having the Insight that he was used to. Everything was just… normal.

His breath hitched as Naruto was suddenly very close, nose centimeters away from his own and he could feel his gentle breath against his mask as he scrutinized his eye. Since he was sitting up on the counter they wereat level with each other and he could see all the different shades of blue in his eyes, the way his long dark eyelashes fanned out above his sharp cheek bones. It would be easy to take the small step forward between those short clad thighs. Maybe run his nose along the line of his neck up to that spot behind his ear where that intoxicating scent was strongest. Would he wrap his legs around him and tip his head back to let him? _Stop!_

“Ah I’ve already had my eye pulled out twice now, let’s not go for a third,” he chided softly, gently pulling away Naruto’s probing fingers that were dangerously close to the edge of his mask. He remembered three mischievous genin doing whatever they could to see his face, not knowing of course that it was right in front of them as Sukea. _Would you mind though? If he could see you as you?_

“I could probably grow it back again,” the blonde grinned impishly. Kakashi chose to ignore how Naruto’s warm fingers had instinctively curled closed around his hand.

“Considering you just said that you had no idea what you were doing, I think I’ll pass,” he shot back, letting go of Naruto’s hand as he snickered.

“You’re not Kakashi of the Sharingan anymore,” Naruto mused, legs swinging against the cabinets.

“That was one of my nicer monikers,” he sighed, not that he’d miss that either. 

“Moni-what-a?” Naruto cocked his head.

“A nickname Naruto.”

“How many of those have you had?” Kakashi eyed him, he had to have known about his reputation, especially after everything. _But this is Naruto though,_ he wasn’t one to really pay attention to rumors or to history for that matter.

“Well,” he dragged out. “Other than being Copy-Nin, and Kakashi of the Sharingan, I was also Cold-Blooded Kakashi, and Friend-Killer.” Naruto flinched at the last one.

“They actually called you that?” Naruto’s eyes were wide and he looked angry.

“That’s what typically happens when you’re the only one on your team that keeps coming home from missions,” he said, tone going a bit dark as he took the chair that Naruto had previously occupied. Akino shuffled over and placed his head on Kakashi’s thigh. His ninken had been there after all of those missions, making sure he wasn’t alone with the ghosts in his father’s house. 

“But that’s not-,” Naruto started, jumping up from the counter. Kakashi waved him off.

“I was different back then, just ask Gai or Yamato,” he sighed, looking up at the teen who was still pouting, fist in the air as if he going to fight someone. _As if he was going to fight for my honor,_ he nearly snorted at the idea of Naruto fighting for him when he was eighteen and in Anbu.

“I don’t want to ask _them_ ,” came the reply, he looked up at the stubborn pout, one that he’d seen numerous times. Kakashi cursed the fact that both of his parents had had the same stubborn inquisitiveness that Naruto had inherited. Akino huffed at his leg and he could see the questioning look behind his sunglasses. But he shook his head and gave him a pat before standing.

“Ah Naruto, don’t waste all your questions on such silly things,” he looked down at him, bringing a hand up to roughly ruffle his hair like he used to when Naruto would fixate on something dark.

“But they’re my questions,” Naruto carefully pushed his hand away. “And I’ll ask them _eventually_ ,” he grinned slightly, but Kakashi could see them written on his face. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of his past, it was just that it was his cross to bear, not Naruto’s. Kakashi also knew that Naruto tried to fix things if there was some perceived injustice, but there was nothing that he could have done. “Hey, do I have any nicknames?” He asked, the mood shifting like a cloud moving away from the sun.

“Aside from the Number One Hyperactive, Knuckle-headed Ninja? Hmm, I’m not sure,” he pondered with all the fake seriousness he could muster, finger tapping at his chin.

“Aw come on. _Still?”_ Naruto whined, shoulders slouching forward as he deflated and Kakashi chuckled. Of course he had other names floating around, like _Miracle Boy_ and _Savior of the World,_ but Kakashi still had a fondness for the first. “Can’t we start a new one or something?”

“Nope.”

“Dad was the Yellow Flash, Mom was the Red-Hot Habanero, I gotta be something cooler than that!” Naruto yelled. Kakashi shrugged, reaching into his back pocket to pull out _Tactics_ and sit again _._ “I’m gonna start calling you the Pervert Ninja if you don’t help!” He threatened.

“Ah but everybody already knows that,” he teased lightly, smiling at Naruto’s scowl. “So you wouldn’t get very far with that one.”

“I told Mom I’d be the Orange Hokage!”

“Then hurry up and become Hokage,” he shrugged again.

“ _You_ hurry up and become Hokage,” Naruto repeated petulantly, and Kakashi thought that the childish face shouldn’t look so cute on the young man.

“I’ll take the hat soon enough,” he waved him off. “Go practice your seals or something,” he flapped his hand at him again.

“Aw, are you nervous Kakashi?” Naruto leaned over him with a sly grin.

“I think I’ll manage,” he replied, not looking up at him, although acutely aware that he was hovering. “Besides, since we’re currently at peace I think my main job will be preparing everyone for _you.”_

“I won’t be that bad,” Naruto rolled his eyes. “Besides, they all already know me.”

“Then my job will be easy. But I’ll be sure to come and pester you when the time comes,” he said, casually turning the page.

“I look forward to it,” the blonde grinned cockily, ruffling Akino’s fur roughly before leaving the kitchen.

“Me too,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair and listening to the excited yips from the pack in the other room. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah my timeline got a little off but whatever
> 
> sorry for the delay in chapters but I honestly couldn't decide what order I wanted things in so here's two chapters at once!


	4. Day 6

“Try again.”

“Why do I have to learn all of these seals anyway? I don’t use that many when fighting,” the teen pouted, trying to get the seal right and failing.

“It’s not like we don’t have the time,” Kakashi shrugged, tapping at Naruto’s exposed ankle near his thigh. “Try again.”

“Argh! Dad made this look easy!” The blonde groaned, shaking a cramp in his hand out.

“That guy could do that,” Pakkun grumbled from where he was curled up at Kakashi’s hip.

“Yeah, _and_ he took the time to learn them even though he didn’t rely on them in a fight, like you,” Kakashi chuckled, reaching forward and taking Naruto’s hand in his and started to rub out the tension there. “Maybe you’ll end up ambidextrous like him too,” he added, hoping to give Naruto something to work towards. His fingers smoothing over the skin where there should have been a scar from when he foolishly stabbed himself years ago. Naruto sighed and leant back against Bull who was now sleeping behind him. The other dogs were curled around them, content to laze about in the afternoon sun.

“We’ve never really talked about him,” Naruto frowned at his hand in Kakashi’s.

“You’ve asked me a million questions about my team,” Kakashi said drily, he knew that Naruto was slowly working his way up to his ANBU years where he could ask about the names he was given. He found he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would, telling Naruto about the past. But he did notice Naruto’s concerned frown and see the wheels turning in the blonde’s head and he couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking.

“But we’ve never talked about Dad,” he persisted. “What was it like fighting with him again?” Kakashi ignored the question, and the blue eyes trying to stare into him, in favor of arranging Naruto’s fingers in the way the modified seal should be formed.

“Like that, you really gotta work on your wrist flexibility,” he said dismissively and the teen snatched his hand back, closely examining the way his fingers were positioned. “Run through them again.”

“Is that your skip for the day?” he smiled slyly and Kakashi cursed ever agreeing to the stupid game.

“No,” he frowned, thinking for a moment. “It was like before, it was easy, like breathing,” he answered partially. Fighting with Minato again had also been terrifying in the way that it made him feel like a twelve year old, desperately looking to prove himself to his sensei as a first time commander in the field.

“Oh,” Naruto said softly, “What’s it like fighting with me?”

“Naruto,” Kakashi groaned, leaning back against the wall. He could feel the amusement radiating off the pug next to him and Naruto’s smile grew, he could tell he was just daring him to use his skip. It used to be so easy to distract him. There was no way he could tell him the truth, that fighting along side Naruto was exhilarating like jumping into cool water on a hot day and it made him feel stronger and capable knowing that he had his back. “It’s similar.”

“Hey that hardly counts as an answer! What’s so different?” He scowled.

“Can you explain what it’s like to fight with me?” He countered with a shrug.

“Yeah sure! It’s like,” his face scrunched up as he thought deeply. “Ok fine!” He threw up his hand with a pout. “But I’ve never been good with words!”

“Well then, I’ll answer you when you answer me,” he replied smoothly.

“You suck,” Naruto’s scowl deepened and they fell into a stiff silence. “I saw Dad fight, but it would have been cool to see Mom in action. She had to have been pretty badass too right?” Naruto said eventually, sucking his lip between his teeth as he concentrated on the seal again. Kakashi picked up the tinge of sadness in his voice. He scratched at the back of his neck, feeling guilty that he had known them both and Naruto had only known glimpses. He didn’t talk about them because, if he was being honest, he still carried the scab that they left behind. But Naruto carried that wound too, and if he couldn’t heal his own maybe he could help abate the pain from his.

“They weren’t allowed to spar against each other,” he said finally.

“Why?” He asked with a laugh.

“Well, like a certain someone, they never did anything half-assed,” he shrugged. “They were a danger to life and limb when they were on opposite teams.”

“That sounds awesome,” he sighed, scratching at Bull’s ears and Kakashi hummed.

“It was something else,” he answered, remembering. “But so are you _.”_ At his side Pakkun twitched, he blinked and wide blue eyes were on his. _Shit,_ he was too relaxed here. “I hear it all the time in the village. Especially among the young women,” he tried to tease and distract again. It seemed to work as the young man flushed and looked away.

“I wouldn’t know about that,” Naruto said bashfully. _Ah, there it is._ He flinched as teeth gently nipped at his hand and frowned down at Pakkun who was looking at him with a dubious expression.

“Hmm, there’s no one you’re writing letters to back home?” He was just being cruel now. “What about the Hyuga?” He prodded, using Hinata as a shield to hide behind. Kakashi hadn’t expected Naruto’s expression to harden so quickly. The pack sensed the change in mood and started to shift around them.

“That counts as two,” he said sharply, “I know that she’s liked me and we’ve hung out a few times, but we’re just friends. I thought maybe I did too but I think I was just… _agh_ I dunno! I just don’t feel the same as she does. What about _you,_ huh Kakashi-sensei? I don’t see you writing letters or whatever either,” he snapped, shooting a defiant look at him.

“I’ve never had much interest in relationships,” he answered. Growing up he was more focused on trying to be the genius he was supposed to be than childish crushes. Then he spent his teenage years and early twenties losing himself in Anbu and his reputation had made dating in the village seem unimaginable. He had never wanted to wake up in the same bed with someone, he hadn’t wanted to let anyone in. That is until this damned brat fought against his own comrades to chase after him on a mission he wasn’t supposed to come back from and sucker-punched something loose in his soul.

“But you have sex?” He blurted out and Kakashi’s mind screamed _ABORT!_ But his pride was saying _don’t give in!_

“Sex and relationships aren’t mutually exclusive,” he smirked, arching an eyebrow.

“I know that!” Naruto snapped, his face flushing again. “But that wasn’t the question.”

“Yes, Naruto, I have sex. Do you?” He stiffened, the question rolling off his tongue before he could stop it. Naruto’s cheeks and ears turned a deeper shade of red as he looked away.

“Well, um,” he started to say, hand coming to push through his hair in that nervous habit of his.

“Forget it, don’t answer that,” he waved it off, wishing that he still had Kamui so that he could send himself into another dimension.

“I can answer it!” He said a bit defensively, “I’m not exactly having sex _now_ but I’ve done some things. Don’t look so surprised! Did you forget I spent puberty with Pervy Sage?” He pointed a finger accusingly.

“No, I definitely didn’t forget that,” he shook his head, trying not to think of what could have happened in those two and a half years. Not that it was any of his business because Naruto was a healthy and desirable young man and could do what he wanted with any consenting partner he wanted to do it with. He just hoped that whoever it was could appreciate the _brightness_ that was Uzumaki Naruto and be good to him. _Good god get out of this conversation, you moron!_ “Master Jiraiya was a stronger man than I thought.” He snickered as Naruto gave him the finger.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up,” Naruto grumbled with a pout, relaxing once again. “Do you still feel that way?” He asked, suddenly fascinated with a spot in the wood grain on the floor.

“Feel what way?”

“You know, the interest in relationship part,” his eyes flicked back up at him.

“No,” he answered truthfully and slowly. “Not necessarily. But I’m fine with being alone.”

“So you date?” the blonde chirped, leaning forward again and his eyes bright.

“Maa Naruto, I’m pretty sure you’ve done your five,” he deflected, not meeting the teen’s eager gaze. “But you still haven’t answered one of mine,” he said over Naruto’s indignant squawk.

“Which one?” Naruto snapped, scowl returning to whiskered cheeks as he thought about their conversation.

“Is there anyone back home that you’re writing letters to?” He asked again, mildly amused and mildly pissed at himself for _still asking questions_. 

“What does that even mean?” Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes. “But no. There’s no one at home.” Kakashi hummed softly, trying to decide if he should use his final question to pry or actually do what his brain was telling him to do and get out. “Captain Yamato’s here!” Naruto exclaimed, jumping up a second before Kakashi sensed the clone’s presence. He let his head roll back and thunk painfully against the wall.

_Saved by Tenzō…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (jan 9th) Sorry it's been a while, I'm working on it!


	5. Day 7

_Kakashi trailed his mouth up the flawless, lean back until he could bury his face into the junction of his neck and shoulder and breathe. The scent of citrus, grass, and sex permeating the air and his sheets and clouding his mind with want._

_“Come on Kakashi,” blue eyes challenged him, tan skin glowing as he laid back on the dark sheets. He couldn’t bring himself to stop touching the smooth skin, stroking at his inner thighs and discovering places that made the younger man moan._

_“You talk too much,” he smiled, lips hovering over the gasping mouth._

_“Do something about it.” He tangled his fingers in gloriously soft blonde hair as nails scratched at his back._

Kakashi bolted upright, heart pounding in his ears, his blood feeling like fire as it coursed through his veins. He tugged at his hair, putting his head between his legs and tried to take a deep breath but that damned scent was fucking _everywhere_! He jumped up, trying to not to disturb the other occupant of the room, and padded to the bathroom, gripping the porcelain of the sink so hard it creaked and clenching his eyes shut. But he snapped them open again as images of flushed skin, bruised lips, and flashing blue eyes burned in his mind.

“Get a grip!” He hissed, knuckles going white as he glared at his own reflection. He needed to get out of this house otherwise he was going to go insane! Naruto had just turned eighteen, he was thirty-two, he had no business sniffing after him like some lovestruck, horny idiot from one of his novels! He pulled his mask down, turned the faucet on, and dunked his head under the cold water. He refused to give in to what his body was demanding. He absolutely _fucking refused!_ But _god,_ the tang of sex was still in his nose, mingling with everything else and making him _ache_ to take himself in hand and take care of the issue. 

_I have better control than this, don’t I?_

Kakashi tried to picture every unpleasant thing he had seen in his life as he attempted to drown himself in the sink. His head and shoulders were soaked by the time he left the bathroom and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw eight sets of eyes staring at him.

“Go to sleep,” he said gruffly, stepping over the dogs and crawling into his own futon, turning his back on the other sleeping form.

* * *

Kakashi felt like he was going insane.

It wasn’t like this was anything new for him either, he had been in tighter spaces with more people and for longer on missions. This was just another mission. But, even with their routine of light training and the studying he tried to get Naruto to do, there was still so much free time. Time that usually wouldn’t have been a problem if he had been stuck with someone else. But Naruto was _everywhere,_ expanding and filling the limited space. He would have to get payback on Yamato later for not making them something bigger instead of having them stay here. But something in the air seemed to have shifted since their conversation yesterday. It felt like wherever Kakashi moved, Naruto was already there, next to him, brushing against him. _Smiling_ at him. He had always known that Naruto was a tactile person, he wasn’t sure if was a result of living his formative years without or something he had inherited from Minato, but it felt like it had cranked up to a hundred in the last twenty-four hours. It was maddening because he felt like he was still dreaming. It was maddening because it felt normal.

He ran his hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh, walking into the kitchen just as the object of his frustrations was coming out of the bath, he barely had time to blink before the damp and half-naked warm body was colliding into him hard, forcing him to bring his hands up to his chest to steady Naruto as they staggered against the wall. Kakashi tightened his grip on his biceps as the blonde moved to straighten up, biting hard on the inside of his cheek as he looked into startled eyes. Naruto’s tongue flicked out to wet his parted lips and he couldn’t help but track the movement. He made his next mistake when he inhaled deeply, his mask doing nothing to impede his scent when it was warm and fresh, wafting off him like the steam floating from the shower he had just been in.

“Sorry Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto breathed, eyes flicking over his face as he swallowed.

“It’s fine,” he said, carefully pushing him back so that he was arm’s length away, his fingers smearing in the beads of water that still clung to him. He watched as a drip trailed down from his sharp collarbones and over firm and flawless skin. He tore his eyes up and away because those blue eyes were just as distracting. “Go get dressed.”

“Why?” He asked, mouth curling up into a mischievous grin. “Not like I need to be _presentable_ or anything,” he said and Kakashi inwardly cursed, the brat had a point. His teeth flashed as his smile grew and he sauntered past him, managing to brush all along his side, the heat lingering against his skin.

_“There’s no one at home.”_

He was going insane.

Kakashi stopped himself from turning to watch him go. _Is he doing this on purpose?_ He couldn’t help but wonder. Maybe Naruto was trying to see if he’d snap, if he’d outwardly lose his composure and control. _But what is he playing at?_ He didn’t think he was capable of being so secretly sly outside of battle. Maybe this was one of his pranks. If Naruto was playing a game, Kakashi would figure it out and show him that he could play along just as well.

* * *

Whatever game Naruto was playing, Kakashi knew that he was already losing. But Naruto didn’t play fair. Kakashi would have thought that by now he would have had a read on his unpredictable tactics but apparently not. He tried to create space between them, as if they were circling each other on the training grounds in a match, drawing him out into the open. He veered left when he was so sure that Naruto was going right only for him to turn at the last second and be there, a wall of warmth at his side and making him want to lean into it.

“Hmm, Boss?”

“Pakkun,” he didn’t bother looking up from his book. He knew what he was going to say, it had something to do with the blonde using his leg as a pillow. Kakashi gave into it when he plopped down next to him on his futon following their afternoon workout, the book Kakashi had assigned to him in his hand. It hadn’t even taken five minutes before he was rearranging, making himself comfortable, and then promptly falling asleep. It always amazed him how Naruto could dive into a deep sleep on a hair-trigger. But he noticed, while he himself was struggling with his own dreams, that the teen’s sleep hadn’t been so peaceful the last night.

“You’ve changed.” He could hear the smirk in the dog’s voice.

“Have I?” He asked nonchalantly, turning the page.

“Hmph,” the dog snorted. “Are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know what you me- ow!” He hissed as Pakkun nipped at his exposed elbow. “Watch it!” He glared at the pug, quickly willing his body to relax as the teen squirmed and muttered something in his sleep.

“You have feelings for him,” Pakkun said, sounding smug and Kakashi sighed, not bothering to deny it as his hand settled on the crown of blonde hair.

“Pakkun, guys,” he sighed, noticing that the rest of the pack had taken a sudden interest in the conversation, “I sho- ouch! Quit it!” He ground out as the dog nipped at him again. He was starting to feel like a child again with Pakkun lecturing and biting him. “You’re going to wake him up.”

“You’ve let your nose grow dull Kakashi,” he growled.

“That’s harsh,” he frowned at him. “I would expect you to see where I’m coming from.”

“I would if it was anybody else,” Pakkun huffed. “I would if I haven’t been watching you two for a while now.”

“And?” He asked, deciding to indulge them, even though he knew that once he did he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Pakkun shot him a withering look that said it all, _Naruto’s pack._ He had been for a while.

“What’re you talking about?” Naruto yawned suddenly, and Kakashi controlled his flinch, looking down at him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Just that I’ve apparently bored you to sleep,” Kakashi said drily.

“It wasn’t like that,” he laughed.

“Then what was it?” He asked, prodding gently to see if Naruto would talk about whatever it was that he had dreamed about last night. Kakashi wasn’t a stranger to nightmares and he knew Naruto would feel better once he talked about it, but the young man was also good at keeping things to himself. Naruto’s face went surprisingly blank for a moment as he looked away, scratching at his cheek.

“Oh sorry, you probably wanna get up huh?” He mumbled, tensing up as he changed the subject.

“It’s fine,” Kakashi said, lifting his hand from where it still rested in Naruto’s hair and bringing his book back up. Naruto squirmed for a second before relaxing, fingers drumming against his stomach. Kakashi could practically feel his eyes boring into him through the book, he had something to say, and he was going to say it any moment now…

“Are you even reading that?” Naruto asked. “I know for a fact I’ve seen you read them with the Sharingan, you have to have them memorized.”

“It passes the time,” he shrugged and the blonde snorted. “Do you have any better ideas?” He arched an eyebrow down at him, enjoying the light flush that appeared. Maybe he wasn’t as far behind as he thought.

“No!” He sputtered.

“Then read,” Kakashi advised, knocking the book that Naruto had forgotten about on his forehead, smirking as he grumbled his complaint. He nearly dropped his own book on the blonde’s face when fingers suddenly trailed against his wrist. “What are you doing?” He asked, voice going a little strained. 

“I never noticed these before,” Naruto said softly, looking at the faint white needle-like scars that zigzagged across the skin of his arm.

“I wouldn’t expect you too,” he said as the blonde dropped his hand back to his stomach.

“When did you get them?” Blue eyes flicking up to meet his, he almost looked nervous, like he wasn’t sure if he should have asked.

“Is that an official question?” The nervousness disappeared as Naruto gave an annoyed huff, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Fine. _Officially,”_ he mocked, “When did you get them?”

“Maa I don’t remember,” he teased lightly, easily blocking Naruto’s hand as he tried to smack him. “It started when I was eleven.” He turned his arm as Naruto scrambled to sit up, showing where the scar started at his palm before it twisted around and up his forearm. Some sections of the scar were only visible in certain light now, making it look like many as it crisscrossed under fresher ones, under the ones that he received when using the jutsu that caused it.

“Eleven?” He frowned, tearing his eyes away from the fractal patterns to look him in the eye.

“That’s how old I was when I started creating the Chidori,” Kakashi hummed. “It was a bit unpredictable.” That was an understatement, the first time he had managed to gather enough lightning chakra into his hand it had knocked him flat on his ass and landed him in the hospital for two days. Naruto frowned, the gears turning behind his eyes as he tried to put the pieces together. “It’s from the lightning.”

“But you have lightning affinity don’t you?” his frown deepened, etching deep lines on his face that didn’t belong.

“It’s still nature, Naruto, you can still get hurt from it, no matter what your affinity is. It’s about control, like with chakra, and until you get that control you might have to deal with the side effects.” He held up his arm as evidence of that fact.

“I guess that makes sense,” he eventually nodded, leaning back against the wall.

“Like someone, I also had a tendency to ignore the advice of my Sensei and push myself past my limits,” he added. “Which didn’t help.”

“I have a hard time believing that Sensei,” Naruto laughed, leaning further into Kakashi’s side. 

“Maa, it’s true.” He allowed himself to relax a little into that warmth. “What are you thinking?” He asked as Naruto stared down at his hand.

“Is that an official question?” Naruto parroted cheekily.

“If you want,” Kakashi shrugged, knowing that Naruto would spit it out eventually.

“Nothing really,” he started. “I was just thinking about when I was training with Pervy Sage and learning the Rasengan. I burned my hands so bad I couldn’t move my fingers but the next day they’d be okay,” he trailed off. “He used to say my hands were gonna fall off. That bet with Granny didn’t help either.”

“You still would have kept on going,” he shook his head.

“Yeah probably,” he laughed softly. “I was really annoying back then huh?”

“Just back then?” Kakashi nudged at him with his elbow and Naruto tried to take another swing at him but he was too close, and he easily caught his arm. “Ah it looks like we still have to work on your taijutsu Naruto,” he sang, Naruto growled in annoyance and Kakashi let him go with a chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, I bet I could get the bells from you no problem now,” he smirked.

“Without cheating? We’ll just have to see when we get out of here. You still have them?” Kakashi had given them back to him after the war, without the task to repair them this time.

“Of course, I still have them!” Naruto exclaimed, sounding offended that he would imply that he would be careless enough to lose them. “You gave them to me, they’re important!” Kakashi blinked at the shift in tone, meeting blue eyes and seeing the surprising amount of seriousness there. There was something else too… or was he truly going insane?

_“There’s no one at home.”_

They were already sitting so close and, just like the moment in the kitchen, it wouldn’t take much effort to just close the distance. But-

“What are you doing Naruto?” He whispered and the frown returned as something akin to hurt flashed across his face and then it felt like miles were between them.

“Nothing.” His face closed off as he lurched up to his feet, scooping up his discarded book. “I’m gonna go read this at the table.” Kakashi watched him go, Akino, Urushi, and Bisuke on his heels, their tails down with anxiety.

“Don’t say it,” he warned at Pakkun’s expression, letting his head thunk back against the wall. One by one, the rest of the dogs got up and shuffled into the kitchen, leaving him alone. _It seems my own pack has turned against me,_ he mused, letting his eyes slip shut. There were still seven more days to go.

He’d almost welcome the insanity at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I stepped away from this for so long, time kinda just slipped through my fingers there


End file.
